


I Got  You Baby

by Wesayokiedokie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wesayokiedokie/pseuds/Wesayokiedokie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt::Hey! Can You do A Gerard Way One? It can be about anything.</p><p>This is about y/n getting hurt while moving into a new apartment with gee. And he takes her to the hospital and takes care of her. <br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got  You Baby

“Gerard can you get the last few boxes from the truck?” You ask cutting open the box labeled “kitchen.

“Of coruse I will” he said before running out the door.

You and Gee have been together for four years now. You two decided to get an apartment together. It’s been hectic but you were so happy to finally live together.

You start unpacking random pots and pans. You sigh seeing how many boxes needed to be unpacked. You decided to take some boxes up stairs. You grab a box and walk up the stairs. You set it in you and Gerard bedroom.

“Baby?” Gee calls from downstairs.

“Coming!” You turn and run down the stairs.

Four steps from the bottom of the stairs you miss a step and you feel your ankle roll.

Instantly a sharp burning pain shoots up your leg and through your spine. You are laying at the bottom of the stairs.  
You feel hot tears fill your eyes.

“Baby! Babe are you okay what happened?” Gerard rushes over to you.

“I’m not used to having stairs! I missed a step. I think my ankle is broken!” The though of a broken bine made you cry harder.

“Shhh. It’s okay. We will go to the hospital.” Gerard wipes your tears.

He picks you up carrying you like a princess. He sets you down it the back seat.

“Gee I’m sorry. I should have been more careful. We have so much to do.” You wail from the back seat.

“Baby its okay. It was an accident. You’ll be okay. I’ll take care of you” he says looking at you in the mirror.

You arrive to the hospital and he carried you inside.

He made you feel so light and so protected.

An hour later and a couple xrays. You found out you had sprained your ankle.

They wrapped your ankle and gave you cruches. Even though you had cruches Gerard insisted on carrying you back to the car.

When you got home gee layed you on the couch and put a pillow under your leg to elevate it he finished unpacking.

“Babe let me help. I don’t want you doing all of it by yourself” you whine from the couch.

“No I got this. You need rest. Don’t feel bad” He said concerned.

“When I can walk I’ll pay this back to you. I promise” you said looking him up and down.

“And how Are you gonna do that?” He said rasing and eyebrow.

“Anything you want baby” you said winking at him.

He instantly got a smirk on his face.

“Can’t wait”


End file.
